Draco's Dainty Design:
by Lugia Smiles
Summary: Draco orders something just a little... different... from Madame Malkin's.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything Harry Potter or connected with it, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I'm only claiming credit for the idea of this FanFic.

* * *

**Draco's Dainty Design:**

"Draco, honey, do you _really_ need another one? You just got a new one for your birthday." Narcissa's drawling voice caught the ears of three students in Madame Malkin's.

Hermione gave an odd look to the mahogany door leading off the main area of the shop, where Madame Malkin did more private fittings.

"I wonder what…" Hermione trailed off. Ron and Harry, having heard the unmistakeable voice of Mrs. Malfoy, crowded over to the door, trying to see through the keyhole.

"Well, it's definitely Malfoy." Ron muttered.

"Wonder what he's trying on?" Harry laughed. "Some silvery dress robes to perfectly match his eyes for his upcoming Death Eater Induction?" Hermione poked him.

"Yes, mother, I _do_ need another one." Draco replied, sounding bored. "Hurry _up_ woman, can't you work any faster!?"

"Master Malfoy, if you can't behave yourself, I'll have to ask you to leave." Madame Malkin was obviously trying to be strict, but the three Gryffindors crowded at the keyhole could hear the indecisive tremor in her voice.

"So what? I'll just employ someone else for the job." Draco snapped. "Just get on with it." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Typical pureblood git." Ron muttered.

"Ron, you _are_ pureblood, remember?" Harry replied quietly.

"No, I'm a 'blood traitor' according to the Malfoys. Therefore by default that still makes me better than them." Harry chuckled.

"So true. But it's not like it takes much to be better than _them_."

"_Ron, Harry._" Hermione glared at them to be quiet. "I'm trying to listen."

"Surely the measurements shouldn't take this long?" Narcissa commented, sounding idly threatening. "When I get mine made in Paris, the measurements only take a few seconds."

"Master Malfoy has grown considerably since his last measurement. This means I must take fresh exact measurements all over again, while your measurements, my lady, are simply to check they're still correct."

"Well, we don't have all day." Narcissa snapped. "Stop talking and just get your job done."

"I'm the only decent corsetiere in all of England, and if you don't stop insulting me, a _Malfoy_ or not, I won't serve you! And I doubt your son would like to have to talk to another corsetiere, meaning more people know." Madame Malkin sounded half-hearted even to the three outside the room, and they knew she'd never turn down a Malfoy, especially with Narcissa's tall thin frame looming imperiously over her, not to mention the 'family connections.' Ron looked puzzled, and Hermione was trying to smother laughter.

"Hermione, what's a 'corsetiere?'" Harry asked, perplexed.

"It – it's someone – who makes_ corsets_!" She gasped, trying to keep her voice down.

"Corsets, like, those things people wear around their waists to make them look thin!?" Ron said incredulously. Harry nodded. Hermione glared at him, still laughing silently, to make the redhead lower his voice. There was a pause from inside the room.

"What was that?" Narcissa demanded. I could have sworn I just heard someone outside the door." The Golden Trio froze.

"Must have been the wind." Madame Malkin said dismissively. "There, the measurements are done. I believe you said silk, silver, edged with emerald green on the boning, in an entwined snake design, with emerald coloured lacing?"

"Yes." Narcissa confirmed. "When will it be ready?"

"About halfway through September." The dress-maker replied.

"September!" Draco exclaimed. "But my other corset has completely snapped playing Quidditch yesterday! I can't go to school without one! What about my willowy thin figure?!" He sounded panicked, and the three Gryffindors smothered uncontrollable giggles.

"Master Malfoy, I assure you, no-one'll notice." Madame Malkin attemped to reassure him.

"Not – good – enough." Narcissa said icily. I want it delivered by the 31st August, 8am, no later."

"But – but that's only one week! Surely you don't expect me to make an entire custom corset in a _week_!?!"

"You'd better." Dead silence fell though the store. "Come on Draco, I have things to do before we go back to the Manor." A rustling of her silken gown could be heard as the two Malfoys walked towards the door.

"Hide!" Hermione hissed, eyes wide. Harry whipped out his Invisibility Cloak and pulled it over the three of them as they moved away from the door.

Narcissa and Draco strode purposefully out of the store without so much as a goodbye. Madame Malkin walked into the main area of the store. As soon as she looked away, Harry pulled the Invisibility Cloak off, and the three pretended to have just walked into the shop and been waiting by the main door. Madame Malkin met their eyes, mouth twitching, and Hermione had the feeling she'd known they were there all along. The four of them simultaneously cackled with laughter, doubling over, and mockingly spluttering:

"_What about my willowy thin figure?!"_

* * *

[**AN:** Not my best work, I know. Struggling with writer's block here. I've got Fic ideas, ones I love, but just can't seem to _write_ them! 


End file.
